


take a break

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Weddings, Well-Meaning Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: Alya just wants her best friend's wedding to go smoothly, but unfortunately, kind of does the exact opposite.





	

As maid of honor, Alya had many duties, chief of which was to ensure that her best friend had the perfect wedding she’d always dreamed of, and that Marinette dealt with as little stress as possible in preparation for the big day. An akuma would definitely throw a wrench in that.

So when Alya witnessed the emergence of a new villain, a member of the paparazzi enraged that they were banned from the premises of the Agreste mansion, she took control of the situation. While Marinette was doing her hair on one side of the house and Adrien was pacing circles in his childhood bedroom, Alya used what she had learned from her years of observing Ladybug and Chat Noir; she hip-checked Picture Perfect against the gates, grabbed the camera by its strap, and shattered it against the sidewalk. The butterfly flew off, the photographer was returned to normal, and with a quick and firm reminder of “ _No_ trespassing,” Alya swept inside and up the stairs.

Done and done.

* * *

Adrien Agreste, it appeared, had wildly underestimated the size of his fanbase. Hundreds of teenagers across the city, and, Nino informed him, thousands more on the Internet, were lamenting the event of his marriage. He decided look for himself to try to calm his nerves; they’d already sent away too many hysterical girls with signs in the past week. Still, it was ten minutes until the wedding, and Adrien was more nervous than he could ever remember being. Or, not nervous, but anxious. But even spending a few minutes on the Internet did nothing to calm him down, because nearly every one of his so-called fans were doing nothing but vilifying the love of his life, calling her a bitch and a gold digger and slamming her for ruining their nonexistent chances with Adrien. He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, and Nino tsked, batting his hands away and attempting to restore some order to his hair.

“You good, bro?” Nino asked, clapping Adrien on the shoulders.

Adrien swallowed. This was a happy day. Focus on that. It was his day, Marinette’s day; focus on that. “Let’s go, man,” he said, grinning.

* * *

Marinette had lost track of how many near-disasters she’d experienced that morning. From misplacing her curling iron, to finding a tear in the side of her dress, to nearly tripping as she walked down the aisle. The only one that could be explained away was the last one, however, because no matter how many times she’d told herself, and no matter how many times she’d heard it from everyone else she knew, it didn’t quite strike her that she was marrying _Adrien Agreste_ until she saw him standing there, waiting for her.

She was floating on air. No matter how many times she had seen him dressed up, dressed down, barely dressed at all, she’d never seen him quite like this; his tuxedo was from her own line, which was a surprise, but she couldn’t even focus on that. The world narrowed to the two of them.

She drew level with him and could hardly stop herself from reaching out immediately, twining their fingers together. They gave each other tearful smiles, and the ceremony started, and then suddenly they were kissing, and it was done, and they were husband and wife.

* * *

They definitely knew how to throw a party. Nino had taken control of the reception planning months ago, and it turned out great. Not perfect, however. No wedding was without its fair share of hiccups. And coughs. And akuma attacks.

The couple had barely finished their first dance when a horde of angry fans stormed the front gates. Gabriel’s security, while an excellent foresight, was insufficient to keep them at bay, and when they reached the reception itself, everything came to a screeching halt. The fans, whose eyes, Marinette noticed, were glowing oddly red, formed a ring around the dance floor, trapping the couple away from the rest of their friends and family. They stood there silently, eerily, watching and waiting.

And then a figure floated down from above; whether they had phased in through the roof or had hidden in the rafters or had simply teleported in was unclear, but they landed on the floor, forcing Marinette and Adrien to separate, and pointed an accusing finger to either side.

“I am Picture Perfect,” they boomed. “And I have come for what should have been granted to me from the beginning!”

After a few seconds of silence, Adrien asked, “And what’s that?”

“You!” Picture Perfect boomed. “How can you to deprive us of our rights to see the most beautiful event of the year, to witness those in the public eye, to–”

“To privacy?” Marinette asked.

The zombified fans growled as one. “Oh, you’ll be dealing with her later,” Picture Perfect purred, “but now, it’s my turn. Smile, you two!” Suddenly, Marinette and Adrien were pressed up against each other again, and Picture Perfect was in the air, angling for the perfect shot; the camera lens went up Marinette’s nose, down Adrien’s shirt, between their feet. Each click of the shutter brought with it a concentrated burst of searing hot air.

When the villain was crouching at their feet, Marinette stomped on their arm, took Adrien’s hand, and charged towards the wall of immovable fans. When they saw Adrien coming near, however, they parted before him, and the pair barrelled off into the hotel proper, racing into the stairwell to transform. A moment later, they raced back out, suited up and ready for a fight.

“What did you do with them?” Picture Perfect hissed. In the short minute that they’d been gone, Ladybug and Chat Noir could already see that their guests had had their pictures taken, as well. Camera at the ready, they charged at the heroes. Chat, ever the smart kitty, had assessed the situation already and figured out the akuma’s location; and when the camera came close enough to his face, he simply activated his Cataclysm and slammed his fist into it.

“No more evildoing for you–” Ladybug began, but as she began to swing her yo-yo around, the previously stationary zombie-fans charged at her, an unholy wail building at the back of their collective throats and reverberating unnaturally off of the walls. She threw her yo-yo towards the akuma as she jumped away, but missed by a wide margin and had to duck to avoid it on the rebound.

“What the–?” Chat asked. 

Alya coughed awkwardly from under her table. She tiptoed out from under it and edged towards the heroes. “Yeah, um… about that,” she began. “I might have… seen this guy earlier? And not told anyone. I’ve, uh, watched you guys enough that I knew what to do, sort of. Only, I guess not.”

Ladybug took a deep, shuddering breath, and Chat put a hand on her shoulder. Ladybug called up her Lucky Charm; a red fishing net landed in her hands. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, um, just like the first day, right, my lady?”

She smiled, already twirling her yo-yo in preparation. “You know, _chaton_ , this is a first day, too.”

She threw her yo-yo in an arc, smacking across half of the zombie-fans; on the other side, Chat smacked across the other half. The fans froze, startled, then coughed as one, dislodging a cloud of dark butterflies into the air. They coated the ceiling like a film, and Ladybug flung the fishing net over to Chat, who hooked it onto his baton and caught the akumas in the giant, makeshift butterfly net.

Ladybug cleansed the akumas with a fierce determination. With a flash of light, the newly-cleansed butterflies poured out of her yo-yo, fluttering gently around the ceiling. Chat scooped the net off his baton and tossed it to her, and she threw it in the air to fix the day’s damage. There was no recovering from this disaster, but the day was far from ruined, if she could just hurry up and get back to celebrating her wedding.

“Pound it!” Chat said, extending his fist. She grabbed it, pulling him against her and dipping him down for a kiss.

“ _Bien joue_ , _mon cher.”_

Alya clasped her hands together and came forward with stars in her eyes. “Thank you _so_  much,” she gushed.

“What were you thinking?” Ladybug asked in reply. “You could’ve gotten hurt! You already caused enough trouble just by trying to prevent it.”

Alya blinked, hurt. “I-I’m sorry. It’s just… well, today is my best friend’s wedding,” she said, waving her hands around to indicate the ballroom, “and I wanted everything to go well. An akuma attack would’ve–well, it _did_  mess everything up. And I didn’t want Marinette to worry about it.”

Ladybug and Chat both blinked, taken a bit aback. “I get it,” Ladybug said gently, “but please, for your own safety, let us take care of the trouble, okay?” She gave Alya a small smile, wanting nothing more to throw her arms around her best friend, before taking Chat’s hand and rushing out of the room.

They detransformed, and she leaned her head on his shoulder for a minute. “Why is she like this?”

He kissed the top of her head. “She tries, at least,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to my tumblr [here](http://chatchevalier.tumblr.com/post/149251151366/day-7-free-for-all)!


End file.
